Sleepover Surprise
by DramaHunny101
Summary: What antics does Jade get up to at a sleepover with a certain Vega? JORI. Basically, this is sex.


Disclaimer: Ah, the depressing part of fanfiction. Victorious is not mine, I don't own it. Pshc, who would want to? It's so lame.. *coughcough* -runs away and cries-

It happens suddenly one night. Jade and Tori are at a sleepover at Cat's (Cat had to do a lot of begging to get Jade to even consider the idea) and Cat's wandered off downstairs to get them all some snacks.

That's when Tori feels Jade's hand on her leg, travelling up her thigh. "Wh-what are you doing?" Tori manages to squeak out just before the gothic girls hand disappears under the hem of her short dress, and suddenly Jade's on her, straddling just above her knees and pushing her onto her back on Cat's soft bed.

Jade's fingers seem to glide across the fabric of Tori's panties as she leans in and says, "What I've been wanting to do for a while now," before harshly pressing her lips against Tori's own, the sucking and biting on the brunette's lips turning her on more than she'd ever admit to.

As Tori gasps in surprise and pleasure, Jade uses it as an oppertunity to slide her tongue into her mouth. At first Tori doesn't respond, too shocked, but then she's kissing the goth girl back, small moans escaping her as Jade's tongue explores her mouth.

The taller girl pulls away, her fingers still dancing around on Tori's panties, and moves lower to bite and suck at her neck and what's exposed of her cleavage. Claiming, marking. That's Jade's style. Plus.. She wants Tori to be hers and what Jade wants, she gets. It's a fact of life.

"Oh my god," the Latina mumbles out her catchphrase as Jade gets to work lighting her skin on fire.

Soothing what will become another hickey on Tori's smooth skin, Jade leans back to admire her work. She likes what she sees. Six marks in total, three on her exposed cleavage, two on her neck, and the biggest one right above her collarbone. They were barely visable now, you could only see them if you were searching for them, but they'd look pretty impressive in the morning. With a smirk, Jade kisses Tori again, both of their lips are swollen (Vega's more so, Jade made sure).

Tori whimpers as Jade's fingers press roughly against her sensitive flesh, seperated only by thin material. "Jade.." she manages to groan out quietly, head falling back firmly on the soft bedding under her. Jade's smirk widens, if that's possible, as she watches Tori clamp her eyes shut tightly.

Then she moves Tori's panties to one side, ruthlessly pushing two fingers into her, pumping in and out, torturously slow then dangerously fast. As Tori gets closer to her climax Jade's mouth covers her own again, if only to keep the screams in the back of Tori's throat quieted.

All Tori can feel are Jade's fingers inside of her (in and out, in and out), and Jade's lips on hers. All she can smell is Jade's hair as it falls onto her face, an interesting mix of apples and coconut. Her senses are overcome with Jade_Jade_**Jade**_**Jade**_, the girl who picked on her, the girl who she thought hated her (maybe she still did), but did it matter? No, not to Tori as long as Jade kept doing what she was doing, doing sooo well.

The sensations became too much as Jade suddenly put her thumb on her clit, pressing and rubbing in time with the thrusts in all the right ways, and Tori cums hard with one last high pitched moan.

Several seconds later, Jade's worked her hand back out of Tori's underpants and she's licking her hand clean in a very seductive way, with a very satisfied grin on her face. All Tori can think is 'ohmygod, I just had sex. With a girl. With_ Jade_.'

Jade doesn't say anything, just climbs off of her and sits beside her again, watching the movie that was playing as if nothing had happened. Tori just has time to sit up and fix her clothes (and her unsteady breathing) before Cat walks back in, arms full of junk food.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, my brother called from Mexico to remind me to- Hey Tori, are you alright? You're all flushed and.. Sweaty." Cat's cheerful tone was replaced by concern as she sat on Tori's other side, and the brunette immediately felt bad about what they had done- what Jade had done to her- on the redheads bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.. This movie just scares me is all," Tori replied, thankful that the bruises and bite marks on her upper torso weren't overly visable yet, and also that Cat was oblivious to the small marks that could be seen and her swollen lips.

Jade just smirked to herself throughout the whole ordeal, keeping her eyes on the tv screen.

"Kaykay," Cat's perky tone was back full blast, and Tori was relieved that the subject had been dropped so fast.

It was a good eight minutes of movie-watching silence before Cat spoke again, "Peter Pan isn't scary!"

Uhm.. This was my first attempt at Jori, I know it's not that good, but that's because I genuinely fail at life :)

Review and the magical rainbow fairy will come and kiss you (in a friendly manor, sorry perves) while you sleep tonight :D


End file.
